


Flammis acribus addictis

by joudama



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the wicked shall be consigned to the flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flammis acribus addictis

**Author's Note:**

> "Flammis acribus addictis" is from the "Dies Irae" and means "consigned to the sharp flames."

Everything was burning.

I watched from afar as the little shitpit, Nibelheim, burned. A little shitpit, same as the shitpit I had come from, but at least Nibelheim had held a few useful secrets.

It had been a boring few days, waiting to see what the great and mighty Sephiroth did, after learning that he was a bigger fucking monster than I was. He had holed himself in the ShinRa Manor, doubtless for _once_ taking my advice that reading something might be good for him.

But then, I'd always said for reading to be good for you it required a soul, and the gods all know that fucking ice cold freak didn't have that. But now he _did_ have Hojo's research.

I'd had to see what he did, had to know. And now I did.

The great Sephiroth, burning down another village. But something nagged at me, something about this wasn't right. This wasn't a war and this wasn't Wutai. _This is your fault_, some small voice in my head whispered. _What are you doing? Fix it. You want to be a hero, go fix it. This isn't how it's supposed to be. This isn't how any of it is supposed to be. Go and tell him how it's all swirling out of control and everything's gotten fuzzy and broken and you're a monster, too. It's not supposed to be like this. Angeal tried to tell you, but...Angeal... _

_Go fix it and maybe fix yourself. You did this and no one can undo it now but you. Go fix it and give the world back the Sephiroth you once admired.  
_  
...The Sephiroth I admired.

The Sephiroth I...

Seph--

No.

No.

_No._

Let it burn.

Let _him_ burn.

Let it _all_ burn. I will be the hero. The gifts of the goddess are _mine_. Not _his_.

Let it all fucking _burn_.


End file.
